greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Acceptance
Acceptance is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the 24th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary When Archer suffers a severe seizure, his sister, Addison and his girlfriend, Naomi, aggressively search for the cause and cure, even calling Addison's ex-husband, Derek, for counsel. Meanwhile, Violet tells Sheldon and Pete that she is pregnant, and a seven year-old patient is abandoned, left for Cooper to care for. Full Summary The episode begins with Addison on the phone, saying: Addison: "Derek, I need you." Flashback to 14 hours earlier Naomi and Archer have spent the night together and the morning after, Archer has a seizure. Refusing to be checked out by the ER doctor and forbids her to tell Addison what has happened, Naomi is worried and confronts him about it. At the practice, a patient is giving birth, but the labor is not progressing as Addison would like, and so she asks Dell to use a vacuum extractor to assist in the delivery. Dell is anxious as he's not used this equipment before. After the birth, Dell begins to become paranoid and believes he genuinely did something wrong, but Addison insists otherwise. He later confides in Violet, and she confides in him that she's pregnant. Violet later admits to Sheldon and Pete at the same time that she's pregnant and intends on keeping the baby. Cooper is dealing with a 5 year old patient who needs reconstructive knee surgery, but parents abandon her at the practice. Without her parents, she cannot be signed in for surgery, and if social services are called, they will not pay for the surgery, and so either way she will not be able to get the surgery. Cooper tracks down her parents, who explain that they just cannot afford to look after her any more. Horrified, Cooper shouts at them, telling them they don't deserve her, and then tries his last hope: Charlotte. Charlotte is initially petty about it, due to Cooper moving in with Violet, but she lets this one pass as she recognizes this is not about Cooper and her, but about the patient, however, she still remains angry at Cooper until he admits Violet is pregnant, angering Charlotte more, leaving Cooper to be with "his" first child. Archer reveals to Naomi that he has a tumor (glioma in the third ventricle of his brain) which in inoperable. Naomi confides in Sam, who tells her she is either keeping a secret for the man she loves, or lies to her best friend. She chooses to tell Addison, who is devastated and gets Archer's last set of CT scans from New York. Asking Archer up for a consult and with the Oceanside Wellness staff, Addison begins to work out a treatment plan, until Sam realizes he has an upward gaze palsy - meaning it's not a tumor. Addison orders another CT at St. Ambrose Hospital where they see the "tumor" has grown to at least double its size, leading Archer to deduce its neurocysticercosis - parasites in his brain. He forbid that she calls Derek, and insists on anti-parasitic medication, as surgery is too risky, claiming Addison is a surgeon, that's what she does; he however, is not and doesn't see the world that way. Back at home, Addison and Archer reminisce about when they were younger, and Addison admits she can't bare to lose him. Archer later has another seizure, and this time won't stop, leading to him being sedated and Addison calling Derek and having Archer taken by medivac to Seattle, taking Naomi with her. Cast PP215AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP215PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP215NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP215CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP215CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP215DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP215SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP215VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP215SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP215Patty.png|Patty PP215ArcherMontgomery.png|Archer Montgomery PP215Maggie.png|Maggie Klein PP215Jake.png|Jake Klein PP215Laurie.png|Laurie PP215George.png|George PP215Michelle.png|Michelle Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Alyssa Shafer as Patty *Grant Show as Dr. Archer Montgomery Co-Starring *Claudia Choi as Maggie *Tom Choi as Jake *Mary Kate Schellhardt as Laurie *Scott Victor Nelson as George *Denice Sealy as Michelle Medical Notes Archer Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' **Tonic-clonic seizure **Upward gaze palsy **Neurocysticercosis *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Unnamed neurologist *'Treatment:' **Paralyzing agent **Drug-induced coma Archer had a seizure while having sex with Naomi. After going to the hospital, Archer left AMA, saying he was fine. He later told Naomi had a tumor, a glioma in the third ventricle of his brain, which the doctors had deemed inoperable. After seeing that Archer had upward gaze palsy, Sam and Pete proposed that it wasn't a glioma, because that symptom wasn't consistent. After a new scan showed the growth was double the size and there were new lesions, Archer realized he had neurocysticercosis. Addison wanted to call Derek to operate, but Archer insisted he wanted to try drug treatment. He later had a second seizure. At the hospital, they gave him a paralyzing agent, but the seizures didn't stop. The neurologist suggested putting him in a coma. Once he was in the coma, Addison decided she wanted to call Derek. They then loaded Archer up and flew him to Seattle. Maggie Klein *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Assisted vaginal delivery Maggie was laboring at the practice. When labor stalled, they used the vacuum to assist in delivery. Beth Klein *'Diagnosis:' **Hematoma *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' Beth had a hematoma on her head from her vacuum-assisted delivery. Dell was concerned about her not taking her pacifier, but Addison said she was perfectly healthy. Despite the reassurance, Dell continued to check on Beth. When Beth later woke up screaming, the parents were concerned, but Dell told them she was probably just hungry, so her mother initiated breastfeeding, which calmed her. Patty *'Diagnosis:' **Knee injury **Back problems *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Support brace **Shot **Knee reconstruction Patty, 7, had injured her knee in a car accident when she was 5, which also caused internal injury. She was set to have knee reconstruction, but the day before her surgery, her parents dumped her at the practice. Violet talked to Patty about her home situation while Cooper tried to find her parents, knowing that because the knee reconstruction was considered elective, she wouldn't get it if she were a ward of the state. In the meantime, Cooper gave Patty a shot to help with the pain in her knee. Cooper went to Charlotte, desperate to get Patty her surgery. He was able to get Patty her surgery. The surgery went well and she was doing well afterward. She was then turned over to child and family services. Dell Parker *'Diagnosis:' **Situational anxiety *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Dell came to Violet with anxiety about Beth Klein. Violet Turner *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Panic attack *'Doctors:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Ultrasound Violet got an ultrasound from Dell. He said the baby was healthy. Violet had a panic attack after seeing the ultrasound and finally facing that she was actually pregnant. Music "A Perfect Day" - Matt Hires "Stone's Throw" - Gavin Thorpe "Everything I've Got" - Iain Archer Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 12.91 million viewers. *This episode runs in parallel to the Grey's Anatomy episode Beat Your Heart Out. *This is the start of the Grey's Anatomy-Private Practice crossover. *The title of this episode comes from Archer, trying to make Addison and the others accept that he will die. Quotes :Addison: Derek, I need you. ---- :Cooper: We have to talk. :Charlotte: When you can explain moving in with Violet, we will. :Cooper: If you knew why, you would see that it's actually right. :Charlotte: If I knew why, which I don't. So right now, you are nothing but a guy who moved in with another woman. ---- :Dell: I can't believe it. You. Pregnant. :Violet: I don't want anyone to know. :Dell: What about the father? Does he know? :Violet: It's complicated. :Dell: You don't owe me any explanations. :Violet: It could be Pete or it could be Sheldon. :Dell: Keeping it local. That's cool. ---- :Addison: When I was 7, I fell off my bike. You remember? We were in the vineyard. And I just fell off. We were going downhill and my tire came loose and I went over the handlebars. And I scraped my whole face. Remember? :Archer: Hmm. :Addison: We were about a half-mile from home and you picked me up, you told me it was gonna be okay and you carried me home. You weren't even that big. But you were my big brother. And you knew I was scared. And you carried me home. Who's gonna carry me home if you die? I fix things, Archie. It's what I do. I wanna fix this for you. :Archer: Some things you can't fix. ---- :Cooper: I need a favor, Charlotte. :Charlotte: I need three more nurses, six more hours in a day, mandatory martinis at lunch, and to know why the man I was sleeping with is living with another woman. ---- :Violet: I'm pregnant. I know. It's crazy. It's wrong. It's awful. But I wanna be clear that I have no expectations here. I know neither of you want kids, so you don't have to worry. I actually don't know whose it is, which is crazy, I know. But whichever it turns out to be, it is not your responsibility. It's mine. And there's nothing that you need to do. Cooper's moved in with me. He's looking after me. It'll all be taken care of. So now you know. Okay? :Pete: This is how you wanna handle this? You think that this is how either of us wants to handle this? :Sheldon: Divide and conquer. Isn't that right, Violet? You don't want a conversation about this. You've decided what we want and how we feel and how we'll react and what we'll say. So you just drop this bomb in front of both of us. :Violet: I didn't wanna say anything until... :Pete: You decided on your own without consulting anyone, anyone who might... So I take it that you're gonna keep it? :Violet: Yes. I'm gonna keep it. ---- :Cooper: It's been a terrible day, Charlotte. I looked that girl's parents in the eye and they do not care. The surgery's good, the surgery's gonna help. But at the end of the day, that girl doesn't have parents anymore. And the only thing I can think of that might make me feel any better is being with you. I know being with you would make me feel better. Violet's pregnant. That's the secret. That's why I'm moving in with her, because she's freaking out. :Charlotte: Are you? Is it your...? :Cooper: No. I'm not the father. I'm the best friend. Violet has always been there for me. She shouldn't have to do it alone. :Charlotte: What about me? :Cooper: I love you. :Charlotte: What about me when I have our baby? Your first child was supposed to be with me. Those moments were supposed to be ours. Enjoy your first child, Cooper. They say there's nothing like it. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes